


The After Party

by CrowInTheOliveTree



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I guess this is porn without a plot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowInTheOliveTree/pseuds/CrowInTheOliveTree
Summary: Just your typical "sneaking out of a party to have sex" trope.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power I just wrote the fanfiction.
> 
> This one shot takes place after Season 5.

It was getting ridiculously late and the party wasn’t showing any signs of stopping soon.

“This has got to be the longest party I’ve ever been to!” Adora stated loudly, “Not that I’ve been to many parties.” 

Glimmer chimed in, “It is likely this party will last well into the morning!” 

“Hey, no complaints here,” Catra said as she took her place once more beside Adora, taking her hand.

Adora smiled warmly, “How many of those have you had?” Eyeing Catra’s cocktail glass in her other hand. 

“Enough,” the Thunderan stated flatly. “Okay, I might be a little tipsy but so are you!” Catra stated defensively. 

“Besides, this makes it easier to deal with people.” Catra stared at Adora, “Unless you got something else in mind?” 

“Oh, I got a few suggestions,” Adora said flirtatiously. 

Once Catra finished her drink she led her away from the center chamber of where most of the party was. 

Catra started to laugh unprompted, “Okay what are these suggestions?” 

The princess then started to kiss Catra passionately, pushing her gently against the wall, tongues started to dance and moans started to form, then Adora pressed her pelvis against her partner’s, Catra broke the kiss with surprise, “Whoa Adora, you sure you are not drunk?” 

“Just drunk on you,” Adora said humorously. 

Catra rolled her eyes, “Aye, well this seems a bit rude don’t you think? You are the star of the party.” 

“It’s well past midnight, I’m sure no one will even notice I’m gone.” Adora stated in her defense. “Plus, I haven’t shown you where you will be sleeping.” 

Adora took Catra’s hand into hers and started running, Catra started laughing, “Why are we running?” 

Adora lead Catra through two corridors and a hallway and stopped abruptly at a large door and they went inside. The room looked like it was lived in, this was Adora’s room, Catra could tell from the scent. 

Adora laid her arms on Catra’s shoulders, “What do you think?” She asked. 

Catra, smirking, “Hmmm, it’s too gaudy and dramatic for me but I can see why you like it.” 

“Pfft, rude,” the princess stated. 

Catra continued to smirk but pulled Adora into another make out session, tongues dancing once again. Both were becoming more and more excited and the kissing became more erratic. Hands that were once on Adora’s back now moving to her hips and then butt, more moans escaped them. Adora, without breaking the kissing undid her hair and started playing with Catra’s. Catra broke the kissing to then continue kissing Adora’s jaw line and neck. Adora moaned hard and tightened her grip on Catra’s hair. Catra managed to unbutton her partner’s jacket and let it fall away without her noticing. Catra was then kissing Adora underneath her chin and throat earning even more moans then she stopped. 

Adora coming back from a stupor, “Why did you stop?” 

“I wanted to know how drunk we were before continuing.” Catra stated seriously. 

Adora, surprised, “Oh. I am pretty sobered up now, you?”

“Yeah, I think I am too,” Catra smiled, “Just didn’t want this to be something we regretted, I want to remember this night.” 

Adora pressed her head against Catra’s, “I do too.” 

Catra lifted her head, “Do you remember when we were young and we just slept naked together?”

“You remember that?” Adora asked blushing

“Haha, yeah. What was that about anyway?” Catra laughed

Adora chuckled, “We were just kids, I guess we were curious about each other.”

“I am still curious about you,” Catra stated playfully, “I wonder what you look like now.”

Adora blushed even more, “Catra.”

Catra started kissing Adora again while taking her white undershirt off revealing a grey tank underneath.

“Mmmh”, Adora made a sound, “-ey” 

Adora tugged at her partner’s shirt, taking it off.

“Better now?” Catra purred in her grey cutoff sports bra.

“A little,” Adora kissed Catra again.

Catra pulled Adora closer so their bodies were fully touching. Both of them gasped and smiled at one another. Catra then kneeled as she was pulling Adora’s pants down. When skin was revealed Catra started kissing her partner’s leg earning a muffled moan from Adora. When the Thunderan stood back up she took off her pants as well.

“Figured I would save you the trouble.”

Catra proceeded to kiss Adora, from behind the ear down her neck to her shoulder and removed her bra strap. And used her other hand to remove Adora’s other bra strap. Catra then lifted Adora’s bra up over her head. If Catra wasn’t already blushing from all the heated kissing, she was now. Catra was going to touch her partner’s breasts but her hands started to tremble, unsure about how to proceed. 

“C-Catra?” Adora voiced, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Catra shook her head gently, “I just…uh.”

Catra then started to take her sports bra off.

“Th-there,” Catra stuttered, “Now we’re even.”

Adora gave a small smile and took her partner’s hands into hers and guided them up to put them on her breasts.

“You know, it’s okay to touch me.” Adora said assuredly.

Catra cleared her throat, “Yes, well, I guess I do now.”

Catra began to massage her partner’s breasts, playing with her nipples occasionally earning more moaning from Adora.  
Adora began to kiss Catra and began to take off her underwear then proceeded to pull down Catra’s, she let her without hesitation.

“Hey are we going to like, take this to your bed eventually?” Catra smirked

“Oh, yeah,” Adora said as she led her partner to her bed.

Laying in Adora’s bed, Catra pressed her naked body against Adora’s, gaining a moan from both parties.

“You feel so good” the both of them said in unison then laughed

Catra started kissing Adora down her neck to her vulva earning moans all the way. Catra could see that Adora was soaked. Catra kissed around it until she heard a disgruntled moan, “C’mon Catra.” 

The Thunderan laughed, “Okay, okay.” Catra spread her partner’s legs some more and parted the lips with her tongue and delved right in. 

Adora hissed and moaned loudly, “Fuck.”

Catra stopped to smirk at Adora, “Damn, you must really want me.” 

“Catraaaa,” Adora warned.

“Okay, okay, bossy.” Catra conceded but she liked it.

Catra parted the blonde’s folds with her hand and found what she was looking for, Catra flicked Adora’s clitoris with her tongue gaining a low grunted moan. Catra continued to lick and suck the sensitive bud throwing the blonde into a fit of moaning and panting with the occasional “Fuck” escaping her mouth. The princess grabbed onto Catra’s short hair, holding her in place. This went on for a few minutes until Catra stopped to savor Adora’s arousal with her tongue penetrating the other. 

“Mmmf, Catra, I want you inside me.” Adora gasped

Catra pulled out, “I just was.”

“No, with your fingers,” Adora explained

Catra was puzzled, “Uuuh, wouldn’t that hurt? You know? With the claws and all?” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Adora breathed.

With that Catra retracted her claws as much as she could and inserted her index finger into Adora, watching the princess’s expression.

“Just tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

Catra’s finger curled upward to feel a spongy area pulled out a bit and went back in curling her finger.  
Catra lowered her head to lick and suck Adora’s bud and inserted another finger 

“Aaaah, s-stop,” Adora said sitting up.

Catra immediately pulled out of Adora and lifted her head to meet blue eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Catra said with concern.

Adora shook her head, “No, I just…I just think penetration isn’t for me.”

“Oh,” Catra said taking Adora’s head with both hands and kissed her on the lips, “That’s alright, we will find something that works.”

The princess started making out with Catra, she could taste herself.

“Turn around and lay down on me.” Adora demanded

“O-okay,” Catra complied

Adora slid underneath Catra so that their pelvises were near each other’s faces. Adora spread her legs as she spread her partner’s and found her clitoris, licking and sucking it.

“-aaah, fuck,” Catra gasped

Adora smiled and continued. Catra tried her best to concentrate, spreading Adora’s folds to find her sensitive bud before she could do the same to the princess she felt something go into her vagina.

The Thunderan gasped in surprise, “Ayeh! What was that?

Adora pulled her finger out, “I’m sorry, that was my finger, I can stop!”

“No!” Catra yelled, “Ahem, I mean, no, continue.”

Adora entered her finger once more into Catra, moving it in and out while still sucking on Catra’s bud.

Catra moaned causing vibration onto Adora’s clit causing the princess to do the same.

Catra was having a very hard time concentrating when Adora inserted another finger, she released the bud and started gasping with every thrust and the attention her clit was getting was not helping. Soon the Thunderan was panting and moaning whilst moving her body against each thrust of Adora’s fingers. Adora make her thrusts more frequent getting a loud gasp from Catra. 

“Mmmph! Adooooraaa…” Catra’s body began to move erratically to the point that Adora didn’t even need to move her fingers anymore. 

Catra’s moans filled the air, her tail started tingling and trembling. Adora started to rub her tongue up and down her partner’s clit quickly earning even loader moans. And with one loud and long moan the Thunderan laid on top of Adora, limp. Adora lifted Catra to lay her on her back. Adora positioned her head between Catra’s legs, and before Catra could ask Adora licked her from her vagina to her clit with a flick of her tongue making Catra mewl. 

Adora laid beside Catra who was panting and hand her arm over her eyes, “I’m sorry,” Catra apologized.

Adora, not used to Catra apologizing, said, “Wha? It’s okay, you can get me next time.”

The Thunderan smiled, removing her arm to hold Adora’s hand, “Sounds good, I’m beat.”

Adora smiled mischievously, “I gave you a good beating aye?” 

“Tch! Adora!” Catra scoffed looking away.

Adora laughed, “Hey”, cupping Catra’s head with her hands, “It’s okay, I love you.” 

They kissed, tasting what both their arousals taste like in the kiss.

“I think we will make a good team.” Adora said softly.

“I love you too, Adora.” Catra said in the same softness.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

In the morning, Catra woke up to Adora staring at her softly.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up some confusion, Adora’s tank is like a yoga bra tank kind of thing as seen in the show.
> 
> Yeah, I decided Catra is a Thundercat, this is not officially canon. 
> 
> I am not the best writer so let me know if anything is misspelled or grammatically incorrect, I tend to suck at grammar.


End file.
